1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the transistors, and/or electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
Transistors may be used as switching devices or driving devices in various electronic apparatuses. In particular, since thin film transistors may be manufactured on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, thin film transistors may be used in various flat-panel display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display apparatuses and/or organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
When a transistor is used as a switching device, a voltage of a gate electrode may be controlled to two values of VON and VOFF to provide an on current and an off current. Generally, in the case of a thin film transistor using an n-type semiconductor material as a channel layer, VON has a positive value and VOFF has a negative value. However, a threshold voltage may change under such a voltage bias. For example, under a negative gate voltage, holes having positive charges may move toward a gate insulating film due to an electric field of a gate electrode and may be trapped near an insulating film interface, thus causing a threshold voltage decrease. The threshold voltage decrease may cause a leakage current increase under a driving voltage, and consequently may degrade a display image quality. As a result, the threshold voltage stability of the transistor used as a switching device may affect the image quality and lifetime of a display device.